


The Fifth

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the fifth: "You always told me to care for the living, not the dead. But I can't stop missing you every second of the day."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth

Please don't kill me for this, but I put up a poster of you in our house.

Yes, yes, I know – you always said I was stupid, and this is probably taking it too far, but at least we're getting on quite well. As well as we can be, considering the circumstances.

Yuzu even smiled for the first time yesterday. Karin has resorted to ignoring me and my antics – I think she agrees with you, but anything that makes them happy is worth it.

We're still trying to persuade Ichigo come back with us. It really breaks my heart to see him so sad.

You always told me to care for the living, not the dead. But I can't stop missing you every second of the day. I guess I will have to settle for wishing the same thing that you would want. That, I think, all of us want.

Masaki, Ichigo… come back soon.


End file.
